1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which an elongated photosensitive recording medium is exposed to light which carries image information thereto to form a latent image on the photosensitive recording medium, a recording sheet is brought into contact with the photosensitive recording medium on which the latent image has been formed so that the image is formed on the recording sheet, and, thereafter, the photosensitive recording medium and the recording sheet are separated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,070. The reference discloses a color copying machine utilizing a photosensitive, pressure-sensitive process. The photosensitive, pressure-sensitive process is a technique in which a special film of photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper, with different types of microcapsules sensitive to red light, green light or blue light being applied thereto, is exposed to the light which carries image information, and the image is transferred thereto and fixed on a color developing paper on which developer has been applied. This technique performs image development and transfer in a single process. The photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is generally in the form of a roll of elongated paper, and the color developing paper is generally in the form of slips of paper. The color developing paper is brought into contact with the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper which has passed an exposure position where exposing has been performed at a pressure development position. Thereafter, the color developing paper is moved together with the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper from the pressure development position to a separation position where the color developing paper is separated from the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper. The photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper continues moving after it has passed the exposure position until it reaches the separation position. An unexposed portion of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is, therefore, fed in excess, and is wasted.